Misi Khusus a la CT
by Alice Jane
Summary: CHAPTER 3: Wakabayashi sedih, dan tepat di saat itu datanglah Miki. Di mata Wakabayashi, Miki itu manis dan baik banget. Tapi, kenapa Mamoru dan Taki beranggapan bahwa demi langit dan bumi, Miki Kobayashi tidak seharusnya bersama seorang Wakabayashi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CT adalah milik Yoichi Takahashi.

**Untuk **Saint Chimaira**: ya, aku emang berencana untuk nulis fic CT dengan genre humor. Tapi aku ini gak biasa nulis yang begitu (kebiasaan nulis romance, hehe). Jadi mungkin hasilnya gak bagus-bagus amat sih… -.- Eniwei, aku coba dulu deh. ^^**

**Untuk **Sabill... **Kubuat juga nih fic khusus untuk Wakabayashi. ^^ Kasih pendapatmu ya abis baca ini!**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini!**

**-**

**-**

**Misi Khusus ala CT**

By

Alice Jane

(Para pemain CT akan langsung berinteraksi dengan kalian, gak pake kata-kata rangkaian author XD)

**Tsubasa: **Hai! Ini aku, Tsubasa! Karena sekarang adalah liburan musim panas, jadi kami mau melakukan hal yang beda. Gak cuma latihan bola mulu.

**Misaki: **Yup, benar sekali. Kami mempunyai 'misi'.

**Hyuga: **Misi kami ini dinamakan 'Pencarian Cewe Untuk Wakabayashi'. Karena seperti yang kita tau…dia itu belum punya cewe. Kasian kan, kalau jalan bareng kita dia cuma jalan sendiri! Kita malah deket-deket ama pacar kita!

**Matsuyama: **Heh, lebih tepatnya, Wakabayashi itu GAK PERNAH punya cewe lho! Jangankan punya, gue aja gak pernah tuh liat dia tertarik ama cewe!

**Misugi: **Hah? Masa sih? Jangan-jangan Wakabayashi…

**Ishizaki: **GAY?!!

Semuanya jadi ngeri tiba-tiba. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

**Tsubasa: **Daripada berprasangka buruk, mending sekarang kita ke lapangan yok!

Dan enam orang itu pun pergi ke lapangan di mana Wakabayashi sedang berlatih menangkap bola.

Wakabayashi menyadari kedatangan mereka berenam.

**Wakabayashi: **Hei, kalian. Mau latihan juga ya?

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tampang mereka semua serius…

**Misaki: **Ikut kami!

Misaki ngomong udah kayak orang yang mau menculik anak kecil saja ya? Mungkin dia pernah kali. XD

Hyuga menggotong Wakabayashi. Oke, mungkin gak tepat ya kalau dibilang menggotong. Abis Wakabayashi kan gitu-gitu berat juga. Masa Hyuga mau buang-buang tenaga cuma buat gendong dia? Hyuga menyeretnya. Dibantu oleh Tsubasa dan Matsuyama.

**Wakabayashi: **Apa-apaan sih kalian!! Gue mau latihan nih!

**Misugi: **Diam, jangan protes! Ini juga kan demi kebaikan lo, Wakabayashi!

**Wakabayashi: **Kebaikan apaan! Lo membuang-buang waktu gue tau gak! Gue mau latihan nih!

**Ishizaki: **Kita mau menarik lo ke jalan yang benar, Wakabayashi! Kita gak mau lo jadi gay!

**Wakabayashi: **???

Ishizaki sukses mendapatkan injakan super keras dari Misugi. Dia cuma meringis saja. Sedangkan Wakabayashi, dia udah pasrah aja mau dibawa ke mana.

Mereka membawa Wakabayashi ke pantai, di mana banyak cewe-cewe. Tempat yang cocok untuk di Wakabayashi mendapatkan pacar.

Hyuga, Tsubasa, dan Matsuyama melepaskan tangan mereka. Sekarang Wakabayashi bebas.

**Wakabayashi: **Yaelah, laut, _guys_? Gue mah sering ke sini kalee sama bokap nyokap gue! Atau ngga sama pelatih Mikami!

**Ishizaki (**berbisik ke Tsubasa**):** Jangan-jangan Wakabayashi dan pelatih Mikami…

**Tsubasa (**berbisik ke Ishizaki sambil menjitak kepalanya**): **Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu Ishizaki!

Dimulailah strategi mereka. Hyuga mengambil selebaran kertas dari tasnya dan membagikan itu kepada anak-anak cewe. Matsuyama dan Misaki mengawal Wakabayashi, jaga-jaga supaya cowok bertopi itu gak kabur.

**Wakabayashi: **Gue bener-bener gak ngerti lo semua berencana apa… tapi yang pasti lo gak bakal ngejual gue kan?

**Misugi: **Lo jangan ge-er dulu. Buat apa coba kita ngejual lo? Emang laku? Yang ada bakal rugi total deh.

**Wakabayashi: **Ngga lah. Tampang gue kan emang good-looking. Gak heran kenapa banyak yang suka. Tapi sori aja ya, kalo kalian mau ngejual gue di pantai ini, gue gak mau kalian menyesal karena gue dikerumuni cewe-cewe.

**Misugi dan Matsuyama: **WHAT THE?!

By the way, itu kertas yang dibagi-bagiin Hyuga bertuliskan begini…

**DICARI! Pacar untuk kiper andalan Jepang, Wakabayashi Genzou!**

**Syarat:**

**-Kamu harus seorang cewe**

**-Kamu harus sabar kalau suatu hari menemukan Wakabayashi jalan dengan cowok. Kami menduga bahwa Genzou itu gay.**

**-Kamu tidak boleh menyukai sepak bola. Karena kamu harus seorang yang bisa mengalihkan Genzou dari dunianya yang tak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Tapi mungkin setiap malam ia bermesraan dengan bolanya.**

**BAGI YANG BERMINAT, SILAKAN PERGI KE MEJA YANG TERLETAK NOMOR DUA SETELAH TOILET.**

**KALAU KALIAN RAGU-RAGU YANG MANA GENZOU ITU (di meja sana banyak anak-anak cowo), GENZOU ITU YANG PALING JELEK DAN MEMAKAI TOPI.**

**PENAWARAN INI DITUTUP SAMPAI JAM 6.**

Wakabayashi makin lama makin jengkel. Teman-temannya sibuk mengobral dirinya. Gila, emang dia barang?

**Ishizaki: **Aaah! Itu! Calon pertama!

Semuanya melihat siapa yang ditunjuk si botak Ishizaki. Mereka semua bahagia karena AKHIRNYA ada juga yang berminat pada Wakabayashi.

**Tsubasa: **Wakabayashi, _omedetou _(selamat)… akhirnya ada juga yang datang!

Wakabayashi tak dapat mempercayai apa yang teman-temannya katakan, terutama apa yang Tsubasa katakan. Gak mungkin kan teman-temannya senang karena temannya sang kiper hebat disukai oleh cewe gendut yang berpakaian kesempitan dan mempunyai rambut lepek karena jarang keramas dan sering ngupil di tengah umum?!

**Hyuga: **_Irasai_, _Irasai_ (selamat datang)!! Kamu calon pertama loh!

**Matsuyama: **Silakan duduk di sini! Eh jangan ding, duduk di tempatku saja, di sebelah Wakabayashi nih!

Cewe gendut itu duduk di sebelah Wakabayashi malu-malu. Entah kenapa sikapnya itu justru membuat Wakabayashi mual. Wajah Wakabayashi jadi pucat sekali, persis mumi.

**Misugi: **Nah, pertama-tama tolong kamu beritahu kami data diri kamu!

**Si cewe mengangguk: **Baik. Namaku Nina Kurosawa. Umurku 15 tahun, makanan favoritku cokelat dan es krim. Tipe cowokku…yang seperti Genzou-kun ini.

Cewe kelebihan lemak bernama Nina itu mendekat pada Wakabayashi dan menggandeng lengannya mesra. Wakabayashi jadi mau muntah karena ngeri, rasanya lebih ngeri daripada nonton film horror.

Di saat Wakabayashi sedang diliputi perasaan takut itu, teman-temannya malah cekikikan di pojokan. Untung aja mereka masih tau sopan santun dengan menutup mulutnya dan pergi ke pojokan.

**Nina: **Jadi…Genzou-kun, sekarang kita sudah menjadi pasangan kan!

**Misaki: **Oh itu sudah pasti! Selamat ya Wakabayashi, akhirnya kau temukan juga soulmate-mu!

**Tsubasa: **Nina-chan, kami akan pergi. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Wakabayashi!

Kata-kata Tsubasa itu sudah seperti sambaran petir bagi Wakabayashi kita. Ia makin shock ketika Nina memeluknya!

**Nina: **Wakabayashi-kun…

**Wakabayashi: **Gyaaaa!!!!

Wakabayashi melepaskan dirinya dari perempuan menyeramkan dan mematikan yang bernama Nina itu. Si kiper itu lari terbirit-birit, dia harus lari sejauh mungkin!

**Ishizaki: **Wah…ternyata strategi kita berhasil ya! Tapi aku kaget Nina-chan menyukai Wakabayashi…

**Misugi: **Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi…

**Matsuyama: **Ya…tentu saja…Wakabayashi dengan cewe yang mungkin beratnya sembilan puluh kiloan itu…

Mereka berenam tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan mereka tidak sadar kalau seseorang berbaju merah dan bertopi sedang berlari melarikan diri dari setan.

**Wakabayashi: **TOLONG GUEEE!!

**Nina: **Aih, tunggu… Wakabayashi-kun…! Aah!

Nina yang tidak terbiasa berlari dan keberatan oleh badannya, terjatuh di atas pasir. Mukanya kotor dan air matanya tumpah.

Wakabayashi tak peduli pada Nina. Ia terus berlari sampai dia menemukan tempat yang aman…tak lain dan tak bukan adalah di balik batu karang besar di ujung pantai. :D

**Misaki: **Nina kasihan sekali…

**Hyuga: **Hey ayo kita kejar Wakabayashi! Teman-teman!

Mereka berenam mengejar sang penjaga gawang yang sedang bersembunyi.

**Matsuyama: **Wakabayashi kejam sekali. Nina malang sekali ya…

**Tsubasa: **Aku tak menyangka kau orang sejahat itu pada perempuan, Wakabayashi!

**Wakabayashi (**membela diri**): **Eh, lo semua mestinya kasian sama gue dong! Gile aja lo, masa gue dijodohi sama orang kaya gitu! Tega lo ya!

**Misugi (**mengangkat bahu**): **Tapi kan Nina-chan suka sama lo. Lo bersyukur dikit napa!

**Wakabayashi: **Paling ngga, lo kalo mau cariin gue pacar carinya yang sesuai tipe gue dong!

**Semuanya: **Lo punya tipe cewe idaman?!

**Wakabayashi: **Sekali lagi lo semua ngerendahin gue, gue gak mau manggil nama lo lagi. (Jailah…lebay nih si Genzou!).

**Hyuga: **Fine, fine. Kayak gimana tipe lo? Kita cariin.

**Wakabayashi: **Dengerin baik-baik! Pertama, rambutnya indah… kedua, kulitnya bersih… ketiga, orangnya harus lemah lembut… keempat, sopan… kelima, baik hati… keenam, pintar… ketujuh, terampil… kedelapan, sholeh… kesembilan…

**Matsuyama: **Dah cukup! Kita gak bisa membiarkan lo terus berharap dalam kesia-siaan!

**Wakabayashi (**melirik tajam**): **Apa kau bilang, Matsuyama?

**Matsuyama (**mengalihkan pandangannya**): **Ah, itu… kasihan sekali orang itu berusaha berenang tapi tidak bisa-bisa… -ngeles-

Wakabayashi makin jengkel karena teman-temannya meremehkannya. Ia pun akhirnya duduk di kursi tadi kembali, tapi karena merasa bosan maka dia tidak sengaja tertidur di sana. Teman-temannya berdiskusi.

**Hyuga: **Gimana nih? Wakabayashi jadi berharap terlalu banyak…

**Misugi:** Ya sudah, kita cari dulu saja orang yang agak mirip kayak begitu!

**Semua: **Baik!

Wakabayashi seharusnya beruntung karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat perhatian. Mereka semua mencari cewek yang kelihatannya cocok dengan tipe si Wakabayashi.

Wakabayashi terbangun karena merasa badannya digoncang-goncang.

**Wakabayashi (**menguap**): **Apa sih? Mau ganggu gue lagi lo pada hah?

**Tsubasa: **Eh santai aja dong! Kita Cuma mau menunjukan lo hasil carian kita semua! Hoi, dimulai dari nomor satu!

Cewek pertama adalah temuan Tsubasa sendiri. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek dari Sanae dkk., rambutnya dikepang dua, selalu tersenyum.

**Nomor 1: **Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Minami Uchihara. Genzou-kun keren sekali dan aku sangat suka!

Wakabayashi _blushing-blushing_ gak jelas. Baru pertama kali ada cewek yang mau muji dia begitu.

**Ishizaki: **Oh itu bagus sekali! Apa yang kamu suka dari Wakabayashi?

**Nomor 1 (**tersenyum manis juga dengan kesan membunuh**): **Wajahnya. Kalau saja Genzou-kun menjadi pacarku, aku ingin sekali… menjadikan Genzou-kun sebagai model! Pasti toko milik orang tuaku akan sangat laku!

Teman-teman Wakabayashi langsung kaget. Apa ini hanya kuping mereka yang bermasalah atau memang mereka mendengar cewek itu ingin menjadikan Wakabayashi sebagai model?

**Wakabayashi: **Wah, menarik juga. Model apaan nih?

**Nomor 1: **Aku akan menata rambut Genzou-kun dengan gaya rambut anjing terbaru! Toko keluargaku adalah salon anjing!

Tsubasa cs tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, untuk mereka masih waras untuk tidak benar-benar tertawa di depan Wakabayashi, kalau iya mereka bisa mati di tangannya.

**Wakabayashi: **PESERTA SELANJUTNYA!!!

**Tsubasa (**mendorong Minami**): **Maaf yak kau gagal.

Minami menangis sejadi-jadinya. Impiannya untuk membuat Wakabayashi sebagai model rambut anjing gagal.

**Matsuyama: **Nomor dua, silakan kemari.

Nomor dua justru kebalikan dari peserta nomor satu. Badannya tinggi dan rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki, pakaiannya cuek dan terlihat tomboy. Ia memegang bola voli di tangannya.

**Nomor dua: **Nama gue Tamaki Matsuda. Gue penggemar olahraga. Dan setau gue lo kiper andalan sekota Nankatsu ini, benar begitu? Kalau lo jadi pacar gue, gue bisa jamin lo bakal numpang beken sama gue. Karen ague adalah cewek paling cantik nomor satu di kota ini.

**Ishizaki (**berbisik pada Matsuyama**): **Ini cewek pede banget, padahal amburadul begitu…

**Matsuyama: **Diam, kita biarkan saja Wakabayashi memilih!

**Nomor dua: **Lalu kita bisa bermain voli bersama… kau dan aku, Wakabayashi.

Tamaki mendekat, bola yang dipegangnya ia tekan kuat-kuat sehingga meledak. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menelan ludah, sepertinya nomor dua adalah pilihan yang salah untuk Wakabayashi. Pasti ini cowok bakal marah-marah lagi.

Tamaki memeluk Wakabayashi dan duduk di pangkuannya. Cowok bertopi hanya bisa pasrah karena ia merasa jiwanya sudah terancam, mulutnya berbuih seperti overdosis sakin gugupnya.

**Matsuyama: **Oke cukup! Kau gagal, Tamaki!

Pemain bola asal Hokkaido itu menarik Tamaki. Yang ditarik memberontak dan menampar Matsuyama. Pipi Matsuyama merah ketika kembali. Yang lainnya cekikikan sendiri, kecuali Wakabayashi. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang.

**Misugi: **Peserta nomor tiga!

Peserta kali ini terlihat alim dan sholeh. Pakaiannya sopan dan ia memakai kacamata.

**Nomor tiga: **Namaku Irina Nakayama. Hobiku membaca buku dan memasak. Buku favoritku adalah buku fisika, percobaan ilmiah, biologi, sejarah, geografi, kimia. Tapi dari semua itu yang paling kusuka adalah sejarah. Itu menarik bagaimana perjuangan orang-orang zaman dahulu berperang melawan musuh-musuhnya. Kalau memasak, aku suka segala jenis makanan. Mulai dari makanan jepang, eropa, semuanya bisa kumasak. Makanan favoritku adalah daging beruang dan belalang. Rasanya lezat sekali! Apa Genzou-kun pernah mencobanya? Hal yang paling tidak kusuka adalah olahraga. Melelahkan dan membosankan. Apalagi sepak bola. Aku tak tahu mengapa banyak orang yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli tiket untuk menonton sepak bola. Padahal mereka kan hanya mengejar bola!! Demi tuhan, itu konyol sekali. Tidakkah kalian berpikir begitu? Oh, tapi menurutku kipernya lebih tolol lagi. Mereka hanya menunggu bola menuju gawang mereka lalu menangkapnya. YA AMPUN! Itu sih anak TK juga bisa! Idiot, imbesil, oon, bego, tolol, bodoh sekali, iya kan?

Wakabayashi cuma bisa melongo. Kurang ajar nih cewek, sengaja atau emang dia gak tau kalau orang yang mau dia pacari itu seorang KIPER?

**Hyuga (**berbisik**): **Emang tadi lo gak bilang ke Irina kalau Wakabayashi itu seorang kiper?

**Misugi: **Kagak…

**Wakabayashi (**wajahnya merah padam**): **GANTI!!!

Misugi mendorong Irina. Irina cuma bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya gagal.

**Hyuga: **Peserta keempat, namanya Aoi Kurosaki.

**Nomor 4: **Hai! Kau bisa memanggilku Aoi-chan, Genzou-kun. Aku tak akan banyak bacot seperti anak perempuan tadi. Bila Genzou-kun memilihku… aku akan senang sekali. Lagipula ada satu hal yang aku suka sekali dari Genzou-kun.

Wakabayashi mulai tertarik. Akhirnya, datang juga cewek yang tepat. Aoi berambut panjang keriting, cantik dan anggun. Bahasanya sopan, tidak cerewet, dan menghargai Wakabayashi.

**Wakabayashi (**tersenyum 'mematikan', saking manisnya ^^**): **Oh ya? Apa yang kau suka dariku, Aoi-chan?

**Nomor 4 (**wajahnya berseri-seri**): **Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku, Genzou-kun! Aku ingin sekali memotretmu, memajangnya… memujamu! Genzou-kun, kamu cowok paling _hot_ diantara cowok-cowok lain yang sering aku foto!!

**Tsubasa cs termasuk Wakabayashi: **HAH! MANIAK! CEWEK SECANTIK INI….?! (Kalimat terakhir tentu saja diucapkan dalam hati ^^)

**Nomor 4: **Eh? Doushite no? (kenapa?)

Wakabayashi geram. Dia melotot pada Hyuga.

**Hyuga: **Oke, oke, aku mengerti, kawan. Nomor empat, kau gagal.

**Nomor 4: **Apaaa?!

Si Aoi pun berjalan terseok-seok. Dia terpukul sekali.

**Misaki: **Nomor lima. Silakan.

**Nomor 5: **Ch-chotto… aku tak jadi deh.

**Misaki: **Lho, kenapa?!

**Nomor 5: **Rasa-rasanya pacarku lebih tampan daripada dia –menunjuk Wakabayashi- deh…Misaki. Maaf ya Misaki.

Yang lain Cuma melongo. Kasihan amat teman mereka, Genzou Wakabayashi. Wakabayashi jengkel, tuh cewek bukannya minta maaf ke dia malah minta maaf ke Misaki!

Akhirnya cewek terakhir pilihan Ishizaki adalah satu-satunya harapan. Semuanya berkeringat dingin, apalagi melihat wajah Wakabayashi udah bete banget.

**Nomor 6: **Hai, namaku… Misa Tateishi. Aku sedang jomblo, jadi aku memang ke pantai karena ingin mencari pacar…

**Tsubasa cs (**tidak termasuk Wakabayashi**): **Ketemu juga cewek yang normal!

**Misaki: **Kau hebat, Ishizaki!

**Tsubasa: **Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!

Tsubasa cs pun pergi menjauh. Mereka tanding bola di bagian ujung pantai.

Misa dan Wakabayashi hanya berdua…

**Wakabayashi: **Kau yakin, kan, kau ingin bersamaku? –ciee bahasanya!-

**Misa (**tersenyum kecut**): **Tentu.

**Wakabayashi: **Kenapa tersenyum seperi itu?

Misa diam saja. Dia membuang mukanya.

**Wakabayashi: **Hei, kau kenapa, Misa?

Tiba-tiba saja, Misa menangis keras.

**Misa: **Huaaa! Aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu! Aku sudah menemukan yang kuincar di sana! Tapi cowok botak bernama Ishizaki itu malah memaksaku! Hiks…hiks…

Wakabayashi cengo. Mana mau dia pacaran sama cewe yang terpaksa pacaran sama dia.

**Wakabayashi (**tersenyum ikhlas**): **Pergilah.

**Misa: **Eh…? Bolehkah…?

Wakabayashi mengangguk. Misa pun pergi dan berlari menuju orang yang diincarnya untuk melakukan pdkt. Sedangkan sang kiper, hanya ingin tidur di pantai. Mencari cewek itu susah dan sia-sia, paling tidak untuk dia.

Tsubasa cs yang sedang bermain bola, melihat Misa yang pergi dari Wakabayashi. Ada apa itu?

**Misaki: **Hei, Wakabayashi…

**Wakabayashi: **Percuma saja usaha kalian. Tapi terima kasih.

**Hyuga: **Oi, oi. Kau mau menyerah? Payah!

**Wakabayashi: **Kau tidak mengerti.

**Tsubasa: **Pasti ada satu cewek yang menyukaimu, Wakabayashi!

**Wakabayashi: **Sana kalian pergi. Aku ingin sendiri saja.

Mendengar itu, yang lain pun menyerah. Ishizaki sangat menyesal karena memaksa cewek bernama Misa itu untuk mendaftar menjadi pacar Wakabayashi. Tapi tiba-tiba Ishizaki terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Yang lain menoleh.

**Ishizaki: **Kau…

-

-

**TO BE CONTINUED—**

**Alice Jane:**

**Ya ampun, jadinya kepanjangan ya? Maaf, kalian pasti capek dan bosan banget ya bacanya!**

**Kalau kalian merasa fic ini garing dan jayus dan gak jelas, kalian maklum aja ya. Karena seperti yang aku bilang, tadinya aku cuma nulis fic bergenre romance. Tiba-tiba bergenre drama/humour, waw hasilnya aneh ya? Haha, maaf banget!**

**Tapi makasih udah baca. Love you all! Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Makasih banyak untuk semua yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya. Sering-sering mampir ke CT fandom ya, jangan lupa ajak-ajak teman-teman kamu! –promosi-

Oke, silakan menikmati chapter dua. ^^

-

-

-

**CHAPTER TWO**

Semuanya melongo melihat siapa yang datang. Wah, mau cari mati ya mereka?

Taki, Mamoru, dan Teppei berdiri dengan wajah gelisah setengah mati. Masalahnya mereka baru pertama kali ini mengenakan pakaian wanita. Taki mengenakan rok panjang berwarna hijau, dan sebuah kaos berwarna kuning yang manis. Taki juga mengenakan sebuah wig berwarna hitam legam dan panjang. Sayangnya walaupun dia sudah berpenampilan seperti cewek, Tsubasa cs (terutama Wakabayashi) malah eneg dan ngeri lihatnya.

Beda dengan Mamoru yang terlihat agak imut, tetapi tetap mengerikan bagi yang mengenalnya. Ia memakai wig berwarna cokelat terang dan menguncirnya menjadi dua ekor. Mamoru mengenakan _sundress_ berwarna kuning. Pemain sepak bola yang satu ini cuma bisa melihat ke pasir ketika cowok-cowok pantai melihatnya dan bersiul.

Sedangkan Teppei mungkin yang paling pintar berakting. Dia dengan wig pirang keritingnya mendekati Wakabayashi (dengan ragu-ragu). Omong-omong, Teppei mengenakan sebuah rok mini.

**Teppei:** H-Hai, Wakabayashi-kun... (suaranya dimirip-miripin kayak cewe XD).

Muka Wakabayashi segera memerah saking marahnya. Ia menendang Teppei hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. Teppei mengaduh.

**Wakabayashi: **Kemari kalian satu persatu!!! AKAN KUTENGGELAMKAN KALIAN DI LAUT JEPANG!! (bayangkan Wakabayashi mengatakan ini dengan wajah gelap dan sadis).

**Teppei: **Hiii, maafkan kami!! (Teppei bersujud di kaki Genzou).

**Taki dan Mamoru: **Maafkan kami!!! (bersujud juga).

**Teppei: **Tapi sungguh, ini bukan ide kami. Ini ide Tsubasa dan Misaki!!

**Taki: **Yah mereka bilang, kami adalah cara terakhir untuk memikat hatimu... (Taki dan Wakabayashi muntah sebentar)... tolong jangan bunuh kami, Wakabayashi-sama! (tuan Wakabayashi).

**Mamoru: **Ya benar! Misaki dan Tsubasa juga bilang begini, 'kalau Wakabayashi, dikasih waria juga gak bakalan nolak!' Lalu mereka tertaa terpngkal-pingkal...

Pandangan sadis Wakabayashi beralih ke pasangan duo emas.

**Tsubasa dan Misaki: **TIDAAAAAAK!!! (mereka berdua lari terbirit-birit).

**Teppei, Taki, Mamoru: **HEY TUNGGU KAMI!!! (tiga waria berlari mengikuti Tsubasa dan Misaki. Mereka berpikir mereka harus menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang hanya satu).

Wakabayashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang tersisa (Hyuga, Misugi, Matsuyama, Ishizaki).

**Wakabayashi: **Masih ada apa lagi hah?!

**Hyuga, Misugi, Matsuyama: **GYAAAAAA! (sebelum melarikan diri, Matsuyama sempat mendorong Ishizaki mendekati Genzou. Udah gak sayang teman ya? XXD).

**Ishizaki: **A...Aku... (tak lama kemudian, Ishizaki pingsan.)

Wakabayashi mendesah dan melempar (HAH?!) Ishizaki ke tanah, jauh dari tempat duduk Wakabayashi. Ya, lebih tepatnya dia melemparkan Ishizaki ke garis pantai. Ia berharap pasang surut air dapat membawa Ishizaki mati di laut.

Wakabayashi tidak kecewa ataupun senang. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menduga rencana itu akan gagal. Wakabayashi tidur di kursi itu dan menutupi wajahnya denan topinya. Tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan terdengar.

**Perempuan: **Uhm... permisi?

Wakabayashi sudah dapat mengira kalau perempuan itu adalah seorang 'suruhan' teman-temannya lagi. Dia pura-pura tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan perempuan itu.

**Perempuan: **Hei... kau tidak benar-benar tidur kan? Beberapa detik yang lalu aku melihatmu masih terjaga.

Wakabayashi tetap diam.

**Perempuan: **Oh, aku mohon. Aku ingin cepat pulang, tapi kau masih memakai payung pantai itu dan artinya pekerjaanku belum selesai.

Wakabayashi mengangkat topinya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah tapi Wakabayashi tahu satu kata untuknya. Cantik.

**Wakabayashi: **Kau bukan suruhannya Tsubasa kan?

**Perempuan (mengerutkan kening tak mengerti): **Suruhan? Siapa itu Tsubasa?

Melihat perempuan itu yang tidak mengerti sama sekali, Wakabayashi pun segera percaya. Ia melipat payung itu dan menyerahkannya.

**Wakabayashi: **Nih. (mukanya merah karena malu).

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah dan meraih tangannya untuk mengambil payung itu tapi tiba-tiba matanya berkunang-kunang. Apa yang ia lihat berputar-putar dan pada akhirnya kabur. Gadis itu pingsan dan terjauh dalam pelukan Wakabayashi.

**Wakabayashi: **H-hei?!

Pemilik rambut hitam indah itu tak menjawab. Matanya tertutup. Wakabayashi pun pelan-pelan menidurkan perempuan yang pingsan itu di kursinya. Pantai sore itu sangat sepi dan ia tak berani jamin gadis itu akan aman bila ditinggal sendirian. Jadi, ia menunggu sampai si gadis terbangun.

**(Capek nulis kayak yang diatas gitu jadi kembali normal aja ya. Maaf jadinya mengganggu. ^^)**

Miki pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Ia masih berada di pantai. Tepatnya di atas bangku keras dan ketika ia bangun, ia melihat seorang kapten paling hebat se-Jepang sedang duduk membelakanginya; dia sedang memandang pantai. Miki berdehem.

Wakabayashi menoleh, "Ah, sudah sadar ya?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa." Wakabayashi berusaha bersikap sok keren. Padahal ia yakin pelatih Mikami akan marah padanya bila pulang terlambat (Genzou bilang dia mau berlatih lagi malam ini. Tapi sepertinya ia sendiri yang tidak akan menepati janjinya).

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali. Sebaiknya jangan paksakan dirimu bekerja, dong," Wakabayashi menasehati.

Miki tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau tidak begini aku tak bisa membiayai uang sekolah dan sewa apartemenku."

Si kiper terdiam. Apakah dia sudah tak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi?

"Ayahku meninggal dan ibuku menikah lagi. Kami tak hidup bersama sekarang," kata Miki tiba-tiba, seakan tahu apa yang ada di benak Wakabayashi. "Tapi adik perempuanku bersama ibuku. Dan dia... dia mengidolakan kiper terhebat yang dimiliki Jepang."

Miki masih tersenyum. Wakabayashi jadi salah tingkah. Apa kiper yang ia maksud adalah dirinya?

Sewaktu Miki hendak mengambil payung pantai yang digunakan Genzou, ia membawa tasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen. "Mohon berikan aku tanda tanganmu, Genzou-kun."

Genzou jadi benar-benar salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah. Tapi ia tanda tangani juga buku kecil itu.

"_Arigatou nee_, adikku akan senang sekali!" ujar Miki.

Lalu Miki mengucapkan selamat malam dan beranjak pergi. Setelah dia benar-benar tak terlihat, Wakabayashi menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya menutup wajahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Apa ini?

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

**Alice Jane:**

**Kependekan ya chapter duanya? Lagi males nulis panjang-panjang ah.**

**Sebelum back atau exit, review dulu yap!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Wah, sudah lama aku nggak menulis fanfic dear readers, here's the third chapter! Akhirnya baru update sekarang. Anyway, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: CT is not my property.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ishizaki, halangi dia!" Wakabayashi memberikan instruksi dari gawang. Yeah, siang ini mereka sedang bertanding dengan tim dari sekolah tetangga alias tim-nya Hyuga! Hyuga amat-sangat semangat karena pertandingan dengan Tsubasa adalah hal yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

Takeshi dengan mudahnya berhasil melewati Ishizaki. Bocah botak itu mengoper bola ke arah kaptennya. "Hyuga!"

Kali ini bola berada di bawah kendali Hyuga. Ia menyeringai, "Cih! Tsubasa, kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku!"

Terjadi perebutan bola yang sengit antara Tsubasa dan Hyuga. Ishizaki berjaga-jaga beberapa meter dari mereka, kalau-kalau Tsubasa berhasil merebut bola dan mengoper padanya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Takeshi. Pada akhirnya, bola direbut oleh Tsubasa dan cowok itu langsung menggiringnya ke daerah lawan. "Bagus!" ucap Tsubasa pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Hyuga—yang mendengarnya samar-samar—merasa gondok setengah mati.

Dengan sisa waktu yang ada, Tsubasa langsung melakukan serangan kilat. Ia menendang sekuat tenaga dan... GOL! Wakashimatsu gagal menangkapnya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

PRIIT!

Peluit tanda pertandingan selesai telah dibunyikan. Tsubasa cs bersorak girang karena berhasil menang dengan skor 2-1.

"Hahaha! Sudah gue duga pasti kita akan menang!" Ishizaki sesumbar. Ia meminum sebotol air mineral yang disiapkan Sanae.

Sanae menyipitkan matanya. Ia memukul kepala Ishizaki dengan botol kosong. "Jangan sombong kamu, Ishizaki! Orang yang dengan bodohnya mengoper bola ke daerah lawan nggak pantas bicara begitu."

Wajah Ishizaki memerah. "Hey! Kan itu nggak sengaja."

Sanae tidak memedulikannya. Ia berpaling pada Tsubasa dan tersenyum manis. "Tsubasa, gol yang kamu ciptakan di detik terakhir pertandingan keren banget!" Manajer yang mengaku dirinya baik hati bagaikan malaikat itu—Sanae, menyodorkan handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral.

"Thanks, Sanae. Tapi gol pertama yang dicetak Misaki jauh lebih hebat. Hey, Misaki! Kau makan apa saja selama ini sampai tendanganmu jadi kuat begitu?"

Kedua lelaki itu asyik sendiri dan bercanda. Beberapa cowok lain nimbrung ke percakapan mereka. Sanae cemberut. Sudah dipuji, tapi Tsubasa malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Sengaja atau nggak sengaja? Dia itu memang nggak peka banget ya orangnya! Tiap hari nempel-nempel sama bola melulu sih, jadi nggak bisa mengerti perasaan cewek! Tsubasa bodoh... _Sanae berpikir seenaknya. Habis, ia rada bete sih jadinya.

Diam-diam Wakabayashi memandang hampa pada udara di depannya. Kejadian kecil tadi—saat Sanae menyodorkan handuk kecil dan air mineral pada Tsubasa—menempel dalam ingatannya. Uh, ia juga mau sekali-kali diperlakukan manis begitu sama cewek! Ya, Wakabayashi Genzou akhirnya mengakui bahwa yang kemarin-kemarin dikhawatirkan teman-temannya memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Wakabayashi adalah cowok, normal, berusia 17 tahun, tapi belum pernah punya pacar? Oke, oke... jangan jauh-jauh dulu mikirin tentang pacar. Cewek. Ya, cewek. Bahkan Wakabayahi belum pernah seumur hidupnya naksir cewek! Ia normal nggak, sih?

_Cih! Ini gara-gara dari kecil gue ditemenin Mikami mulu kali, ya? _Tiba-tiba Wakabayashi merasa sebal banget sama pelatihnya. Dulu kalau ia pulang sekolah, pasti ada lah minimal satu atau dua cewek di pagar rumahnya. Yup, menunggu Wakabayashi pulang! Di tangan mereka ada sebungkus cokelat atau seamplop surat. Surat apa lagi kalau bukan surat cinta! Tapi, sedihnya, Wakabayashi belum pernah tuh menerima satu pun pemberian mereka. Bukannya ia nggak mau. Wakabayashi-nya sih mau banget lah ya... tapi, yah, kembali lagi pada Mikami. Mikami dengan teganya mengusir cewek-cewek itu seakan mengusir kucing kampung yang datang untuk meminta makanan. Bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi Mikami emang rada sadis. Ia mengeluarkan suara "hush, hush" dan tangannya digerak-gerakan seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu.

"Hidup gue sedih amat ya," Wakabayashi baru nyadar. Ah sudahlah. Ia memang memikirkannya, tapi nggak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Wakabayashi bergegas mengambil sebotol air tapi di keranjang nggak ada satu botol pun tersisa.

"Hei, Sanae, kok gue nggak kebagian minum sih!" ujar kiper itu kesal.

Sanae terlihat bingung. "Loh, masa kurang sih. Tapi mestinya nggak kurang."

"Mestinya nggak kurang gimana? Buktinya di sini nih—" Wakabayashi mengangkat keranjang itu dan menunjukan isinya pada Sanae, "—nggak ada apa-apa!"

Sanae kesal. "Biasa aja kali! Oke, oke, siapa yang masih punya minum lebih? Tolong bagi ke anak korban bencana yang kehausan ini dong!"

"Woy, siapa tuh anak korban bencana?"

"Lagian nggak sabaran banget sih! Sudah, kamu diam saja di situ, Wakabayashi!"

Misaki mengangkat botolnya. "Maaf, Wakabayashi, minumku sudah habis." Tsubasa, Misaki, Teppei, Taki, dan Mamoru juga berkata minuman mereka sudah habis.

Wakabayashi geram. Namun ia tidak sengaja melihat botol yang dipegang Ishizaki masih ada seperempatnya. "Woy, Ishi—"

Dengan buru-buru Ishizaki langsung meminum habis air dalam botolnya. "Maaf, Wakabayashi, minumku juga sudah habis!"

Wakabayashi cemberut. Pelit banget sih Ishizaki. _Botak aja belagu, _batinnya. "Aku ingin cuci muka dulu." Wakabayashi pergi ke belakang. Jalannya sempoyongan.

"Kenapa sih, Wakabayashi jadi beda gitu? Jadi sensian. Kayak cewek aja," celetuk Ishizaki. "Jadi takuuut dech!"

Tiba-tiba Hyuga, Takeshi, dan Wakashimatsu datang. Mereka jb-jb aja sama Tsubasa cs. Melihat ekspresi dan nada bicara Ishizaki, justru Wakashimatsu-lah yang mengernyit jijik sekaligus merinding.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir..." Hyuga berkata dengan suara rendah. Yang lain jadi penasaran dan tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening seketika. Semuanya tegang. "...Wakabayashi berubah sejak memaksanya pergi ke pantai waktu itu?"

Mereka semua (yang ikut pergi ke pantai) membelakakan mata, baru menyadari fakta sebesar itu. "Iya, benar juga! Wakabayashi berubah sejak hari itu!" seru Tsubasa lantang. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak ikut ke pantai hanya memiringkan kepala heran. Muncul banyak tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana iniii~~ seandainya saja kita membantu Wakabayashi dengan cara yang lebih layak, mungkin ia nggak akan jadi frustasi seperti ini!" ujar Taki histeris. "Oh Wakabayashi, malangnya dirimu!"

"Dengan cara apapun, hasil yang didapatkan Wakabayashi memang tidak akan pernah layak! Seharusnya kita nggak pernah melakukan itu! Itu... itu kesalahan besar! Wakabayashi jadi berharap terlalu banyak dan kini apa yang ia dapatkan? Tidak ada!" Ishizaki melanjutkan dengan menggeu-gebu.

"Hei, kawan-kawan, tenangnlah," Takeshi sedikit kewalahan melihat mereka semua hampir berbicara di waktu yang sama.

"Ya, ya, tenang. Memang waktu di pantai itu kalian dan Wakabayashi ngapain sih?" tanya Sanae penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, kami..." Dan cerita lengkapnya pun mengalir dari mulut Tsubasa.

Wakabayashi membasuh mukanya dengan air keran yang menyegarkan. Sungguh, ia merasa hidup kembali! Ah, segarnya!

Setelah selesai membasuh wajah, sang kiper itu pun mematikan keran dan sedikit mengumpat. "_Damn, _gue lupa ngambil handuk!"

"Kamu bisa pakai ini."

Suara lembut perempuan langsung membuat Wakabayashi menoleh. Di sana berdiri cewek berambut ikal sebahu. Bibir merah mudanya tersenyum manis. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA Tokusho, SMA dekat sini. Di tangannya ada handuk kecil yang terlipat rapih. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, barulah Wakabayashi sadar. _Ya ampun! Cewek ini—saat ini—sedang meminjamkan gue handuknya!_

"Thanks," gumam Wakabayashi. "Kamu... cewek yang di pantai itu, kan?"

Ia terlihat senang. "Ya! Namaku Miki. Aku senang kamu masih ingat padaku."

Wakabayashi _blush. _Di antara semua cewek yang teman-temannya pertemukan dengannya, tentu saja Miki adalah yang paling cantik plus manis—sosok yang menawan, nggak aneh kalau Wakabayashi masih ingat!

"Tadi aku menonton pertandinganmu. Wow, kamu hebat. Wajar saja Kenta mengangumimu."

Wakabayashi tersenyum kecil. Ah, tentu saja ia ingat. Kenta itu pasti adik laki-lakinya Miki.

Miki lalu menyodorkan _lunch bag _berwarna jingga. "A..aku juga membuatkanmu ini. Sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk tempo hari."

"Ah..." Wakabayashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terima kasih."

Seperti yang kita tahu, Wakabayashi nggak terbiasa berada dekat perempuan. Ia nggak tahu harus ngapain, harus ngomong apa aja. Namun secara impulsif, ia menarik tangan Miki dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama."

"Eh?" Miki gugup. Debaran jantungnya makin cepat. Ia melirik tangannya yang berada dalam genggamam Wakabayashi. Wajahnya merah banget semerah cherry.

"APAA? Kalian benar-benar melakukan itu?" Sanae tidak percaya. Bahkan Tsubasa-nya juga?

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya mereka semua dengan raut inosen.

Sanae _sweat-dropped a la manga _(?). "Nggak, cuma kedengarannya..."

"Kita harus menyusun ulang rencana kita!" ujar Teppei. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Sanae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bodoh mereka. "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang saja. Tugasku sebagai manajer sudah selesai."

Dan pergilah Sanae. Penonton pun sudah pulang. Jadi, di sore menjelang petang itu, hanya ada sekumpulan anak-anak cowok konyol yang berdiskusi tentang pencarian cewek untuk sahabat mereka.

Idenya bermacam-macam. Mungkin bisa dibilang, mereka itu lumayan kreatif juga. Hyuga mengusulkan untuk "memajang" Wakabayashi di tengah Shibuya, lalu di sebelahnya ada papan bertuliskan "WHO WANTS THIS GUY? COME AND GET IT." Mereka nggak perlu repot mencari karena mereka hanya perlu menunggu sampai ada cewek yang rela mendapatkan Wakabayashi.

"Jangan," ujar Tsubasa. "Itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Jangan-jangan kita baru bisa menemukan cewek yang rela menerima Wakabayashi apa adanya setelah 3 atau 4 hari bermalam di Shibuya? Ah, lama sekali! Ogah ah!"

Hyuga cemberut idenya ditolak. "Baiklah, ada ide lain?"

"Ya, aku punya!" ujar Teppei. "Kita semua jualan cokelat Valentine aja. Kan bentar lagi Valentine dan pasti yang beli cokelatnya cewek-cewek."

"Terus?" Yang lain nggak ngerti apa maksud Teppei ngomong begitu.

"Ya, kita kasih pengumuman, bagi cewek yang memborong cokelat paling banyak, akan mendapatkan _special prize."_

Tiba-tiba yang lain nyambung. "Ooh, terus hadiahnya itu si Wakabayashi?"

"Iya! Kita hias tuh si Wakabayashi. Kita pakaikan dia baju _pink, _sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya, bando bulu unyu di kepalanya—"

"Wakabayashi edisi Valentine? Haha!" Ishizaki asal berkomentar.

"JANGAN!"

Semuanya menoleh ke pemilik suara. Takeshi. "Tidak bisa... kita tidak boleh melakukan itu. Wakabayashi... dia bukan barang! Dia manusia, berjenis cowok, sama seperti kita, yang tergila-gila bola dan menginginkan salah satu kriteria hidup remaja normalnya terpenuhi, alias, mempunyai pacar yang baik dan manis. Aku rasa, sebaiknya kita... membiarkan Wakabayashi memilih sendiri jalan yang ia tempuh. Rasanya mustahil kita bisa menemukan perempuan yang cocok dengan Wakabayashi dalam waktu singkat. Niat kita baik, tapi jangan sampai memberatkan Wakabayashi."

Siiiing. Suasana jadi hening. Ishizaki, Teppei, menitikkan air mata. Jangan-jangan selama ini... Wakabayashi merasa terbebani akibat tindakan mereka? Wakabayashi, maafkan kami...

"Takeshi benar. Sebelum melancarkan misi selanjutnya, kita harus minta maaf pada Wakabayashi," ujar Misaki. Tsubasa mengangguk. "Ya, ayo, kawan-kawan!"

Mereka semua bergegas mencari Wakabayashi. Di keran dekat lapangan, sudah tidak ada lagi Wakabayashi. "Di mana dia?" Wakashimatsu celingak-celinguk. "Eh, yang duduk di bawah pohon itu Wakabayashi bukan sih?"

"Iya!" Yang lain berseru. Mereka semua berlari menuju sahabat mereka. Tapi langkah mereka langsung terhenti saat Mamoru berseru, "STOP!"

"Apaan sih, Mamoru!" Tsubasa kesal karena Mamoru menghentikkan mereka. Yang lain juga menggerutu.

Mamoru menelan ludah. "Lihat, saat ini Wakabayashi bersama seseorang."

Yang lain melirik. Seorang perempuan duduk di sebelah Wakabayashi dan tertawa lepas. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, dan Wakabayashi juga sama. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Mereka pantas banget!

"Jadi, Wakabayashi sudah menemukan cewek pilihannya sendiri ya? Syukurlah!" Misaki tertawa lega.

"Tapi belum tentu, mungkin saja cewek itu hanya fans-nya saja yang kebetulan sore ini membawa bekal makanan untuk Wakabayashi."

"Peduli amat! Yang penting dia cewek dan, hey, jujur saja, pasti kita berpikiran sama, kan. Dia cocok sekali dengan Wakabayashi. Wow!"

"Aduh, kalian ini nggak tahu apa-apa ya," ujar Mamoru. Ia menghela napas. Yang lain memandang Mamoru keheranan. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa.

Teppei menggigit jarinya. Ia menjawab menggantikan Mamoru. "Dia itu... Miki Kobayashi."

"Terkenal?" tanya Taki.

"Bagi orang yang menggemari dunia ballet—"

"Mamoru, kau belajar ballet?" Yang lain tersentak kaget. Pantesan aja Mamoru terlihat lumayan gemulai!

"Nggak!" Mamoru jadi kesal. "Bukan aku, tapi kakakku. Meskipun Wakabayashi itu jelek, polos, lugu, songong, kadang sok ngatur, galak, dan segala sifat negatif yang ada dalam tiap gen-nya semenjak ia dilahirkan, tapi dunia ini terlalu kejam kalau menjodohkan Wakabayashi dengan Miki..."

TBC

**AAA mungkin chapter yang ini emang aneh banget! Jadi kalau kalian mau mengkritik atau apa, please just do it but don't be too harsh, 'kay? **

**Sayang sekali kedua karakter favoritku nggak ada di sini (Jun dan Matsuyama! :D). Tapi mereka nanti muncul lagi dong, for sure~~**

**Thanks for not turning back and keep on reading. Untuk orang-orang yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, makasih banget ya!**

**Please leave a review, guys! \(^o^)/**

~Alice Jane


End file.
